The present invention relates to a sand casting mold, and more particularly to an automatic molding apparatus for a sand casting mold cavity (pool).
Casting is a time-honored art of forming molten metal into a particular shape by pouring or pressing into a mold. It involves using a mold pattern, which is made from appropriate materials and has a shape and a size similar to those of a cast piece. The mold pattern is then placed in the flask to form a mold cavity(pool). The molten metal is poured into the mold cavity to form a cast piece of a desired shape, which is removed from the mold, after having cooled off and hardened, by dismantling the sand casting mold in which it is formed.
In general, the first step of casting involves the production of a mold pattern in accordance with the size and the shape of a product intended to be cast. The mold pattern so made is then placed in a flask, into which the mold sand is added. After injection channel has been set up in the flask, the mold pattern, which was previously placed in the flask, is removed so as to form a casting mold cavity inside the flask.
Such conventional casting procedures of the prior art as described above are time consuming. In addition, the quality of cast products can not be easily controlled, because the distribution of the mold sand in the flask has to be done manually. Such manual operation can often result in an uneven distribution of the mold sand in the flask, thereby bringing about the production of a cast piece of poor quality.